Settled Down
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Once everything is taken care of, Cordelia and Misty are finally able to relax.


**I don't own American Horror Story and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

After life finally settled down and Cordelia became the new Supreme (that shocked the hell out of them all), she and Misty move into a small apartment to escape the memories of the house. They still house witches there, but the two of them – especially Cordelia – can't live there anymore. Too many bad things happened in that place. Cordelia had to get used to Fleetwood Mac (and solo Stevie Nicks) playing pretty much all day and she learned to appreciate the music. There came a point where she started to hate all music, but she quickly got over it. It did irritate her sometimes – she snapped quite a few pencils – but those days were fewer and far between. Sex with Misty more than made up for it.

Misty always knew what her girlfriend was at her breaking point and made sure to turn off Stevie Nicks on those days. She didn't want Cordelia to break up with her, after all. Plus, she was the Supreme. She kinda had to listen to her. "You feel okay today?"

Cordelia nodded. "I feel fine. What about you?"

Misty shrugged. "I'm great. Nobody to bring back today. Hopefully, anyway." She leaned over and kissed her girlfriend, grinning when Cordelia melted into it.

"I can never resist you, Misty Day. Why is that?"

"You love me?" Misty guessed it.

"I do feel that way. You love me?" Logically, Cordelia knew that Misty did love her, but because of Fiona and Hank, she was deeply insecure and had a hard time trust anybody. She couldn't help it.

"Always." Misty hadn't been in many relationships and had no clue what she was doing. She was insecure and had trust issues too. They were such a great combination with those deep-seated issues with others.

"Well, that's good. You want to go up to the school to see what the girls are up to? I'm sure they're getting into trouble." Cordelia didn't want to let them alone for too long, especially after all the shit that recently went down. But at least witch hunters – and Marie Laveau – were no longer after them. Many problems had ceased after that.

"Nah, you go on without me. I'm going to stay here and listen to Stevie."

"You sure?" Cordelia didn't want Misty to be by herself. Being a loner wasn't healthy, and Misty couldn't keep doing this.

She nodded. "Go on without me. We'll order pizza for dinner later."

"Sounds great." Cordelia kissed her and then headed out of their apartment building to check up on the girls at the academy. She worried about them way too much, but it was normal after everything they had been through.

After interrupting a fight between Zoe and Madison and working it out, Cordelia stopped by her favorite pizza place and ordered some to go. While she waited, she played a game on her cell. When the pizza was finally ready, she went straight home. "Finally! So what was happening with the girls?"

"Teenage love issues again. I never thought I'd long for the day where I had to deal with those types of problems again." Cordelia was actually grateful for normal problems. She could actually relax now and not have to deal with a constant headache. She didn't miss those days at all.

Misty laughed. "Well come on over here and relax with me, Delia. I can help."

"You can? Well, I look forward to it." Cordelia beamed and then bit into her pizza. She sighed happily at the first amazing (and hot) taste.

"I can make you feel that way." Misty winked at her suggestively.

"We can wait until after we're done eating. I'll ravish you all night long." She struggled not to groan at that cheesy (and stupid) pick-up line.

Misty just stared at her. "Did you really just say that?"

"Sorry." She really wasn't, though. Sue her for wanting to make love to her girlfriend. They were still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship anyway and this kind of stuff was to expected. Nobody should fault them for wanting to be happy.

Misty ignored her and went back to eating the pizza. She was starving and couldn't concentrate on anything but food at the moment. She and Cordelia did fight sometimes, but not very often recently. Once they settled into their relationship and got used to living together, everything had improved for them. "This is excellent."

"I know, right? It's my favorite pizza."

Once they finished eating dinner, Cordelia and Misty sat down to watch one of their favorite movies (they agreed to having sex later). Misty yawned. "It's been a long few days."

"You're right about that." Cordelia was glad the holidays were behind them. All their energy had been devoted to Christmas and New Year's and now everything could get back to normal. It felt like a relief.

"I'm always right," Misty teased. She laughed at the look on her girlfriend's face and then returned to watching the movie.

Cordelia couldn't wait until it was time to go on vacation (without the younger girls). She and Misty rarely got time off and both wanted to go to Hawaii. Relaxing on the beach seemed like a wonderful idea, especially when Cordelia was so exhausted from being the Supreme. She wasn't surprised Fiona had disappeared for years before coming back (although she was still pissed at her mother for abandoning her because that was uncalled for) if this is what she had to deal with for so long. She didn't understand why Fiona had been so determined to keep the job either, but the past was in the past. She and Misty were living in the past now and looking forward to the future. "Not always, but I'll agree with you so I don't get in trouble."

Misty looked at her intently as something suddenly dawned on her. "I love you."

Cordelia did a double take and tried to tamper down her excitement (she failed). "I love you too, Misty." She couldn't believe she hadn't thought to say it before.

Misty and Cordelia hadn't exactly had an easy time of it, but life had finally calmed down for them. They wouldn't let anything or anybody stand in their way.


End file.
